Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a substrate treating method and an inspection method, and more particularly to an inspection method for inspecting a coupling state of a shower head and an upper electrode.
In order to manufacture a semiconductor device, a desired pattern is formed on au substrate by performing various processes, such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation, deposition of a thin film, and cleaning. Among them, the etching process is a process of removing a selected heating area of a film formed on a substrate, and includes wet etching and dry etching.
For dry etching, an etching apparatus using plasma is used. Generally, in order to form plasma, an electromagnetic field is formed in an interior space of a chamber and the electromagnetic field excites a process gas provided into the chamber into a plasma state.
Plasma refers to an ionized gaseous state including ions, electrons, and radicals. The plasma is generated by very high temperature, strong electric fields, or radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic fields. In the semiconductor device manufacturing process, an etching process is performed by using plasma. For the etching process, a process gas is supplied to a process chamber.
Conventionally, an assembly error of a shower head and an upper electrode is monitored through assembly of the external appearances of the shower head and the upper electrode and manual measurements so that it is difficult to accurately measure a coupling state of the shower head, and etching is performed as time passes after the shower head is exposed to plasma and it is difficult to accurately determine an exchange timing of the shower head because the shower head is exchanged when a specific time elapses arbitrarily conventionally. That is, even when the etching of the shower head is not sufficiently performed, the shower head is exchanged so that the shower head may be wasted or process efficiency may deteriorate as the shower head is exchanged after the exchange timing of the shower head has passed.